Loki and Stacey Part 1 in the dimonds Trilegy
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Loki has been banished to earth by Odin and he is to liv in Stark Tower but things are not easy for him until he meets Stacey Dimes the New INTURN to Toney Stark she may just be the Friend he needs. Loki OC with Clint/Tasha
1. Chapter 1

Loki and Stacey

Chapter 1

Clint Barton flung open the door to the coffee shop. As angry as he was that he and Natasha were in charge of Loki, he didn't know how long it would take before he lost it. True, Loki had not done anything, or said anything for that matter, but Clint still couldn't stand it.

"I don't understand the meaning of this," said Loki.

"It's simple. I wanted some coffee and you wanted out of the tower, Princess. So here we are," Clint said, sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny, Barton," Loki said.

A smile still covered Clint's face, "Well, anyway, I'm gonna get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Well, given the fact I am not familiar with this Midguard stuff, I wouldn't know," Loki answered.

"I'll surprise you," Clint said, and he walked up to the counter, reminding Loki to "Stay there and don't move."

Loki took a seat at one of the tables and began to look around the shop. He saw a girl sitting by herself; she was writing in a notebook. She had on glasses and she was wearing a hood that covered her head.

"Well, this looks interesting," thought Loki.

"Hey," Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Clint's voice, "Okay, well, here. I wasn't sure, so I got you a frappe."

"Oh, that's fine," said Loki, as he continued to watch the girl.

Clint looked up to see what had Loki's attention.

"Oh, I see. Well, what do you find interesting about her?" Clint asked.

"Nothing, really. Midguard women are more Thor's thing, not mine. I'm simply checking to see if she dropped something."

"You know, of all the excuses I've heard, that is the lamest one."

"What? Do you think I'm lying? That I would honestly be interested in some mortal?"

"Oh, come on. Drop the Demigod act. You don't have magic right now."

"Yes, that is true," said Loki. He still eyed the girl.

"Are you going to go over there or not?"

"NO, of course not."

The girl looked up.

"Oh, great, she is looking over here now," Loki said.

"So don't be a wimp. Go over and say something," said Clint, "or I will hit you."

"Okay, fine. You win this round, Barton."

Loki walked over to the girl, unsure of what to say. Women on Asguard had never been interested in him.

"Um, hi, I'm Loki," he said.

"I know who you are," she said.

"Well, I am new to Midguard, and I haven't really made any friends. You seem very interesting," said Loki.

"Really? You think I'm interesting? You would be the first one to think that," she said, lowering her hood.

She had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Um, well, you know my name, but I still don't know yours," said Loki.

"Fine. It's Stacey," she replied.

"Thank you. Well, I gotta go," she said, and she packed up her stuff.

"Do you have a last name?" Loki asked.

"Diamonds," she said, before she walked out…but not before she got her backpack strap caught in the door, causing her stuff to fall out on the floor.

Loki went over to help her.

"I'm late for a job interview," Stacey said.

Loki helped her pick up the stuff. There were empty notebooks with weird designs that said "Harry Potter" on them.

"Um, I'll take that, thank you," said Stacey. She put the notebooks back in her pack and left.

Clint came out and smacked Loki, "You idiot!"

"What did I do?" Loki asked.

"You didn't get her number or ask if you could see her again. Why do women always go for the weird guys?"

"Who cares? You have Agent Romanoff," said Loki.

"Okay, you've had enough fun," said Clint, "Let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clint was silent the whole drive back to Stark Tower, until thunder appeared in the sky.

"Looks like your brother's here," he said.

"Oh, perfect. Just what I wanted to hear. I wonder what he wants," said Loki, as they got out of the car.

They got into the elevator. Clint pressed a button and they were off.

"You really should try to be nice to your brother and maybe have him teach you something about girls," said Clint.

When they came to the top floor, Thor was waiting for them..

"Ah, Brother! It's great to see you! How are you settling in?" Thor said.

"Just fine. Has Odin stopped being mad at me yet?" Loki asked, sarcastically.

Thor sighed. He wished Loki could see Odin as his father.

"Once again, there is more to family than blood, Loki. I wish you could see that," said Thor, and he turned to Clint, "So, it's nice to see you still haven't hit my brother yet."

"Oh, believe me. I wanted to today. Maybe you should talk to your brother about women. Yeah, your brother met a girl at the coffee shop today."

Thor turned back to his brother, "Loki, is this true?"

"It wasn't really anything. All I did was help her pick up her stuff," said Loki.

"Yes, and he also checked her out when she pulled off her hood," said Clint.

Loki knew Clint was having a good time with this…

"Oh, Brother, do tell me her name," said Thor.

"It doesn't matter. I won't see her again," said Loki.

At that moment, Tony walked into the room with a girl. Loki recognized her. It was Stacey.

"Oh, No," Loki said.

"Guys, you all know I've been looking for a new intern. Well, here is Stacey," Tony announced.

Stacey saw Loki, "You? I didn't know you lived here."

"Believe me, I'm not happy about it either," said Loki.

"Oh, look. They even disagree at the same time," said Clint.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait. You two know each other?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We just met this afternoon," said Stacy, "when he tried to go through my stuff."

"I did not! I just looked at your stuff and got curious, and helped you pick it up," said Loki.

"Okay, now that you two know each other, maybe you should show Stacey to her room," Tony said to Loki.

"Wait. She is going to be living here?" Loki asked.

"Well, yeah, Reindeer Games, that is kind of the idea," said Tony.

Loki refused to take her, saying, "I'll take my chances with Odin."

Stacey smiled and followed Tony.

"Sorry about Loki," Tony said.

"Oh, don't worry. I understand," said Stacey.

"Well, this is going to be your room," Tony said, and he opened the door.

It was already furnished.

"I like to keep rooms furnished in case I have guests;" Tony explained, "but feel free to make it your own."

"Thank you," said Stacey.

Tony walked away and Stacey began setting up her stuff. She loved Harry Potter. Kids back in high school often teased her about it. She remembered the last day of school, before graduation. Erica Lesly, her main tormenter, threw Stacey's Slytherin scarf in the trash and Stacey had to dig it out. Erica knocked Stacey's journals out of her hand, and then Erica and her friends kicked the journals around. No damage had been done.

Fortunately, one of the teachers saw this event. Erica and her friends were expelled, but Erica warned Stacey that if she ever saw her again, Stacey would be sorry.

Well, of course, Stacey never saw Erica again. Unfortunately, Stacey's college roommate, Shannon, and Shannon's boyfriend, Mark, were just as bad. Stacey knew the first time they met, she and Shannon wouldn't get along.

Shannon always had guys over to their dorm, but never warned Stacey about when they were coming. They even came after hours, when they were not supposed to be in the girls' dorm. There is nothing worse than your roommate having sex while you are trying to sleep.

It got so bad that Stacey had to start putting on headphones. She felt good that she didn't have to listen to that any more, but she felt sorry for Shannon's next roommate.

Stacey continued unpacking her stuff, singing Parmalee as she unpacked. She wondered if she and Loki would ever get along. Maybe she could find something they could bond over…


	4. Chapter 4

**Stacy and Loki**

**By Stacey Harris**

**Edited by Bailey Patchett**

Chapter 4

Loki began observing the young midgaurdian as she was writing something in her book. She wasn't paying attention to him. It didn't matter to him as long as she kept her distance from him he would do the same. Loki turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

Stark was out at the moment so it was just him and Stacey. Then he felt himself being grabbed from behind. It was Clint.

"Finally!" Clint said. "Do you know how long I have waited to get you alone?" Clint was looking at Loki with a crazy look in his eye and shoved Loki against the wall. Loki didn't respond. He knew this was coming. "I'm about to knock you into next week for controlling my mind and making me hurt my friends." said Clint as he was holding Loki by the neck.

"I don't think my brother would like that very much." said Loki but only barely as Clint was starting to grip his neck tighter.

"He isn't even your real brother!" said Clint. As Clint was about to swing his fist directly into Loki's face he stopped.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Both men turned to see Stacey standing right next to them. She started putting her hands between them in a feeble attempt to break up the fight. Not wanting a witness, Clint let go of Loki.

"You're lucky she's here." said Clint as he released Loki from the choke hold and let him drop to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Stacy asked as she helped Loki up from the ground.

"I'm fine, thank you mortal… I mean Stacey. I had everything under control." said Loki proudly and with a scratch to his voice from being choked.

"Oh, well then next time I'll just keep my mouth shut and watch you get punched." said Stacey as she and Loki walked into the living room. Loki looked at the book she was holding. It was brown leather with an owl lock on it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's my diary. It's something to write down thoughts in." said Stacey. Loki looked at Stacey puzzled and then asked, "Can I get one of those?"

"Of course, you can go to the store with me tomorrow and we will get one."

"I don't think Stark and the others will let me leave unless I am with one of them" said Loki.

"Well then we will just take one of the Avengers with us, I'm sure they can spare one Avenger to take a run to the book shop." said Stacey.

"Ok, I don't think they will go for it, but go ahead and try." said Loki.

"If not, I'll just get you one myself." said Stacey. "What colors do you like?"

"Green, Gold, or Black." Said Loki


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clint stayed and listened to the whole thing.

_Okay_, thought Clint, _so Loki found someone who is as weird as he is- not that he would ever tell Stacey that, of course._

She seemed like a nice girl, but Loki was still weird. Clint decided maybe he wouldn't pick on Loki when she was around.

Tony walked in carrying take-out with him, "Okay, Barton, I'm back. You're off duty."

Clint didn't respond.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I'm watching Loki and Stacey," said Clint.

"Oh, my God. Don't tell me. They are fighting," said Tony.

"No, it's even worse. They are getting along," said Clint.

"What? You gotta be kidding me! They were fighting when I left," Tony said, and he walked over to the bar.

"Well, I thought when you were gone, I would teach Loki a lesson. Stacey intervened before I could hit him," Clint admitted.

"You made a promise to Thor you wouldn't do it," said Tony as he made himself a drink.

"You guys actually expect me to hold to that promise?" Clint said.

Clint's phone beeped, "I gotta jet." He walked out.

Tony eyed Stacey and Loki; he wondered if he should interrupt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Stacey? Reindeer Games? You guys hungry?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Mr. Stark! I didn't hear you come in," said Stacey.

"I'm not surprised," said Tony.

Stacey and Loki walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't' mind Chinese." Tony handed a bag to Stacey.

"Is anyone else coming?" Stacey asked.

"No. Pepper, my girlfriend, won't be home until late, and the other Avengers are doing other stuff so it's just us. What were you two just talking about?" Tony wondered.

"Oh. Well, actually, Mr. Stark, I wanted to ask you something," Stacey said.

She continued, "See, um…I told Loki I keep a diary, so now he wants one. I was wondering if I could, tomorrow, after my job, if I could take him to get one?"

"So you want to take Loki out of the tower. Let's see, my new intern going somewhere with the guy who almost destroyed New York? That can only end well." Tony paused for a second as if considering the proposition, then he answered, "NO."

"What if I ask another Avenger to come with us?" Stacey suggested.

"Now you're talking," Tony said. "I can arrange that for you. Barton and Romanoff can go with you guys."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Stark," said Stacey.

Loki understood why Tony would be worried, but he had no intention of harming Stacey.

"You start work tomorrow at seven a.m. Got that?" Tony asked Stacey.

"Yes, sir," said Stacey.

"Good. I'm gonna turn in early. Good night," said Tony, and he walked off, leaving Stacey and Loki alone.

"I should turn in, too," said Stacey. She walked to her room.

Loki already felt sorry for her. There was no telling what Stark would make her do for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stacey changed into her pajamas and climbed in to bed. This was going to be frustrating, especially since she didn't like conflict. She had her share of fights, considering her family fought often. She couldn't' stand watching them.

While Stacey was in her room, talking to her journal, sometimes her parents' fights would even go past midnight. Stacey would sneak out her window to avoid them. She would go into the back yard, where she would write different, happy stories about her family. Sadly, her own stories would never become reality.

It was her birthday when her mom and dad sat her down and told her they were getting a divorce. She remembered running to her room, crying. She remembered tearing up the perfect family stories. They had the nerve, she thought, to ask her who she wanted to live with, too.

She would have preferred to live with neither one, but she was fifteen and didn't have a choice. She ended up living with her mom. It didn't work out well. She and her mother got into arguments frequently, while her dad faded from her life.

Stacey turned over on her side as grief consumed her. She started crying. She didn't like to show her sadness. She didn't want anyone to hear her sobs. Once she calmed herself down, she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. If she was going to work for Tony Stark, she would need her sleep. She also needed to see if she could help Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki got up to read a little bit, when he walked past Stacey's door. He thought he could hear crying, so he leaned against the door. Yes, she was definitely crying. He stood there and listened for a few minutes before someone pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"I was just getting up to read," said Loki.

"A likely story," said Clint, and he turned on the hall light.

"You were listening to her door, weren't you? You know, I never got to hit you earlier. I think you are overdue," Clint hit Loki and threw him down.

"Have you had enough yet?" Clint asked.

Steve came out of his room, "Barton! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Beating up Loki!" Clint answered.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve stood between the two men, "Loki, what happened?"

"I was simply coming out here to read when I heard a noise coming from Stacey's bedroom. It sounded like crying. That's when Barton here jumped me," Loki explained.

"Oh, please! Steve, you don't believe this?" Clint said.

"Well, he does have a book in his hand," said Steve, and then he, too, heard the crying.

"Well, and a girl crying. All right, let's go back to bed," said Steve.

"Wait. Shouldn't we do something?" Loki asked.

"No, it's probably a woman thing," Steve went back to his room.

Clint followed Steve's lead.

Loki took his book and walked into the living room. Loki knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He started reading and got lost in thought.

Loki felt someone watching him, and looked up to see Stacey.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki could see Stacey also had a book in her hand. It was a red and black book.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"Oh, don't worry. You didn't," said Loki.

He took note of her pajamas. They were black with white stripes. They looked more like a suit than pajamas.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Stacey asked.

"Not at all," replied Loki.

Stacey took a seat on the opposite side of the couch and started to read. Loki looked up from his book and tried to read the title of hers: Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe.

"Um, I was wondering…could I read something out of our book, Stacey?" Loki asked.

Stacey handed it to him. Loki opened it to a poem called "Alone."

"Sounds just like me," he said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing about myself," Stacey said. "I used to read this stuff when I was a teenager. Most people thought it was weird because it was too hard for them to understand," she said.

"Is that why you were crying earlier?" Loki asked.

"You heard that?" Stacey said.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, that was part of it," Stacey admitted.

"If you don't want to talk about it, we can change the subject," said Loki.

"Okay. Well, I need to get back to bed. Feel free to keep reading the book," Stacey walked back to her room.

Loki picked up the Edgar Allen Poe book, but then Stacey returned.

"Since we can't meet in private during the day, how about we meet back here tomorrow night," she suggested.

"I think that can be arranged," said Loki.

"Okay, great. I'll see you back here tomorrow night," she said before she went back toward her room again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stacey began her shift the next day. Tony had her do several different things, from copying to filing and getting coffee for him.

"Impressive," said Tony, looking at the files. "I think you're doing great, Stacey. Keep up the good work."

Stacey nodded, but she didn't say anything as she walked away. Since she was going to be meeting with Loki that night, she would need to get some rest. She went to her room to take a nap, but in a few minutes, there was a knock on her door. She kept sleeping, until the door opened. She immediately sat up. It was Clint.

"Well, are you coming?" Clint asked.

"Where?" asked Stacey, and then she remembered that she'd asked if she could take Loki to get a journal.

"Oh, I remember. Yeah," she said.

"Alright, then let's go," said Clint.

Once he left, Stacey grabbed her backpack and followed after him. Natasha was waiting for her. "So, you're Tony's intern," Natasha noted.

"Yes, I'm Stacey Diamonds."

"Natasha Romanoff," Natasha shook Stacey's hand, "Nice Harry Potter hoodie. That's Slytherin, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I've got one of every house. I even have one with all of the houses on it. I'm a bit of a collector," said Stacey.

As they reached the car, Clint was waiting for them. Loki was in the back seat. Stacey got a look at the car. It was a black one. She didn't' know the make, but it was nice. She climbed in back, next to Loki. His smile brightened when he saw her.

"So, how was your day? Did Stark torture you?" Loki asked her.

"Oh, you can't believe!" Stacey teased, "And you?"

"Nothing much. More reading…I really like the book, by the way," Loki said.

"Great. I'll bring you Harry Potter tonight," Stacey offered.

When they were done talking, Natasha climbed into the passenger side,"So, what are the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing…just silly nerd stuff," Stacey told her.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki and Stacey

Chapter 11

Stacey took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She then folded it and handed it to Loki. He read silently.

'_I'm looking forward to reading with you later.'_

Loki then wrote on the back of it and handed it back to her.

'_I can't wait to.'_

Stacey smiled and took out two more pieces of paper. One, she handed to him, along with another pen. She wrote…

'_Maybe we can sneak out some time.'_

She handed it back to Loki, who took it and read it. He then wrote back…

'_I don't think we can do that. Stark has the whole place under surveillance.' _

Clint and Natasha didn't seem to notice them. They were in conversation.

"They are both quiet back there; not that I think they might be up to something," said Clint, as he gave Loki a look through the mirror.

"Oh, Clint, don't be suspicious. I know you are not fond of Loki," said Natasha, as she gave Stacey a smile.

"You can't blame me, Nat. He took over my mind. I could have killed you and who knows home many others," said Clint.

"But, you didn't. We promised Thor we would try to be nice to him," said Natasha.

"Well, I don't care what Thor says, he's not even his actual brother. Anyway, the way I see it, he's much him," Clint said.

Loki felt hurt. Stacey looked over at him and took her iPod headphones out of her bag.

"Here," she said, as she helped him put on the headphones and turn on the iPod.

"Here, this is one of my favorite bands, Parmalee," Stacey said. Loki began listening and Clint's words disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki and Stacey

Chapter 12

Loki decided on a green journal and as soon as they got back in the car he was already writing in it. Stacey observed him. There was nothing boring about watching him. Loki looked up at her having fun. "Oh, um, I'm sorry," said Stacey, laughing. "I didn't think you would notice."

Clint then turned around. "Hey, what does this look like, a clown car?"

"No, but I would keep my eyes on the road if I were you, because we're about to hit that sign," said Stacey.

"What sign?" asked Clint, as the care hit the sign.

"Oh great, I just paid this off," said Clint.

"Well Clint, what do you expect? You should have been watching the road," said Natasha.

"Alright, I'm going to get out see what is wrong," said Clint, as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Loki and Stacey both were in the back, laughing silently.

Clint then came back, "well, the good news is that the car will still run. The bad news is that now there is a dent in it," he said.

"Alright, just get back in here so we can get these two back home," said Natasha. Clint restarted the car and they were off again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that night, after Tony, Steve and Bruce went to bed, Stacey took her copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and went to the living room to meet Loki. He was waiting for her on the couch.

"Okay, well, here is the first book," she said, handing it to him.

"Hmmm…Interesting," said Loki.

"It's better than the cover makes it look," said Stacey.

"I'm sure it is," said Loki, "We don't have books like this on Asgard."

"You don't? What kind of books do you have?" Stacey asked.

"There's mostly stuff about our history and sometimes fairy tales about dark elves. My mother used to read them to me and Thor as children, back when I thought he was my brother," said Loki.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"Well, Thor and I don't come from the same family. I'm not really an Asgardian; I'm a Frost Giant. Odin found me as a baby and raised me alongside Thor. All of this time, I had been lied to," he said.

Stacey went over to him, "It's okay. I understand. When I was fifteen, my mom and dad asked me to come into the kitchen. I was expecting a birthday present, but that wasn't what I got. They told me they were getting a divorce, it wasn't working out. That wasn't the real reason. I checked my dad's phone and as it turns out, he was seeing another woman."

"What did you do?" Loki asked.

"What else? I went to my room and cried. I didn't know what to think. I am still trying to make sense of it," said Stacey.

"I'm really sorry, Stacey," said Loki.

"Well, let's forget about it for now," she said.

They began to read.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Frigga began watching her son interact with the young mortal. She was amazed; her son had never taken to anyone like this.

Thor came into the room.

"So, I see you have met Loki's new friend," Thor said.

"Yes, I have. I have to say that I think I've already started to like her. Who is she?" Frigga asked.

"Her name is Stacey Diamonds. She works for the Man of Iron."

"Really? I would like to meet her," said Frigga.

Odin came into the room.

"Another mortal? What is she doing with Loki?" Odin asked.

"I think she is bonding with him," said Thor.

"I can see that, but why? Who is she?" Odin said.

Thor answered, "She works for the mortal, Tony Stark."

"Her name is Stacey Diamonds," Frigga added.

"So, now another one of my sons has a thing for mortals. I should have seen this coming," said Odin.

He walked over to the gatekeeper, "Hamidal, I need you to show me everything about the mortal, Stacey Diamonds."

"Of course, My King," said the gatekeeper. He waved his staff and began showing them images of a teenage girl being picked on by other girls, one of her reading in the library, and one of her learning her father's secret.

"Okay, that will do for now," said Odin, "Now I understand. She and Loki are quite similar."

"I feel for her so much," said Frigga.

"What would you like for me to do, Father?" Thor asked.

"Not much. Just keep an eye on them. I don't think your companions know about this and it's best we don't tell them until they are ready to know," said Odin.

"Very well. I'll be off then," said Thor.

As he took off, Frigga turned to her husband, "I think she has a chance."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stacey was back in her room before the sun came up. No one caught them. She enjoyed her time with Loki; it felt kind of like a fairy tale. She felt the happiest she had been in a long time. She could hardly get back to sleep because she was so happy. She looked up at her clock- it was almost seven, which meant that she needed to start getting ready. She got up, stretching.

"Okay, which hoodie will it be today?" She opened her closet. "Ah, my Ravenclaw one," she decided.

She took the hoodie out, grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, and got dressed. She headed down to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Bruce Banner was already there.

"Good morning. I don't think we've met. I'm Bruce," he said.

"Oh, I'm Stacey Diamonds, the intern."

"Oh, right. Tony said he was getting one."

"You're the Incredible Hulk, aren't you?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's not gonna come out right now," he said.

"I'm not scared," said Stacey.

Tony walked into the room, "Ah, Bruce, I see you've met my new intern."

"Yeah, I have. So, where is Loki?" Bruce asked.

"Reindeer Games is still in his room."

"Okay, I'll go wake him up," said Bruce.

Stacey took out a box of Lucky Charms and some milk.

"Mr. Stark, if you don't mind me asking, what did Dr. Banner want with Loki?" Stacey asked.

"Bruce is here to be Reindeer Games' therapist," Tony answered.

Stacey hated hearing Loki being called that name.

"So what will I be doing today?" Stacey asked.

"Well, today I don't have much for you to do. We will do something simple, like send these faxes through to SHIELD," Tony handed her a file.

"Alright," Stacey said, and she took the file to the next room, where the fax machine was located.

She hoped Loki would be okay, and that he would still be up for meeting her that night. She looked at the fax machine.

"Okay, then…Let's turn this thing on," she said, and she tried the 'on' button. Nothing happened.

"Oh. It's unplugged," she discovered.

She looked around and finally found the outlet. She reached down to plug in the fax and then tried to stand up. She couldn't move her head. Something was holding her hair down. She looked over and saw that the fax was now on, and it was eating her hair.

"AHHHH! Help! My hair is stuck!" Stacey screamed.

Loki came rushing in, "Um, Stacey, I'm not sure, but I don't think that's how that's done."

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware of that…Now, Get Me Out Of Here!" Stacey yelled.

"Okay, just hold on," he said.

Loki snapped his fingers. Stacey slowly got up and felt her hair. It was all still there.

"Wow. Thanks," Stacey dusted herself off.

"No problem, I came because I heard you scream," he said.

"Well, thanks. I need to get this faxed, but I will see you tonight," said Stacey.

"Alright. Same place," Loki confirmed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clint observed Loki and Stacey. He knew something was going on between them; he had to find out what it was, for Stacey's safety. He watched them talk from the couch. Stacey walked over to the living room. She was smiling. Clint didn't like the look of it.

He had to ask her, "Well, you look happy today. So, what were you and Loki talking about?"

"Oh, um, the Harry Potter books," said Stacey.

"Oh, really? You do realize the guy you befriended controlled my mind and tried to take over the planet, right?"

Stacey's smile started to fade. He was on to her and Loki.

"Yes, I know that," she said.

"Okay, well I would hate to see someone like you getting mixed up with someone like that," said Clint.

"Thanks for warning me, Barton, but I can take care of myself," Stacey got up from the couch.

"Oh. Um, I hope I haven't offended you," said Clint.

Stacey didn't say anything; she simply went back to her room.

Now Clint knew there was definitely something going on with those two. He noticed that Stacey had dropped something. He picked it up. It was a note describing Stacey and Loki's late night meetings. _I knew it! _Tonight, he would bust them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stacey made sure to keep quiet at dinner with the Avengers and Loki, who was sitting next to her.

"So, Stace, what happened with the fax machine today?" Tony asked.

"Oh, is it okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, and Shield got the files, but I found some brown hair stuck in it," Tony said.

"It's mine. What happened, see, is I was leaning down to plug it in and my hair got stuck in it. I screamed and Loki came and got me out."

"How do you get your hair stuck in a fax machine?!" Natasha asked.

"Well, you see, there is kind of a trick to it, and, what am I saying?" Stacey was confused, too.

"Wait a minute. Loki came and got you out?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Stacey said. She and Loki shared a smile.

"No need to thank me," Loki said to Tony.

"I'm thrilled that you saved my intern from getting eaten by a fax machine," Tony replied, sarcastically.

Steve stared at the duo smiling. They did look good together. He leaned over and whispered something to Bruce, who nodded in agreement.

Clint, on the other hand, didn't like it.

"Nat, I think these two are up to something and I'm gonna find out what it is," he said to Natasha.

"Clint, I know you are not a big fan of Loki, but stay out of it," Natasha told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once dinner ended, Stacey went to her room. She started preparing for that night with Loki. She would wait until everyone fell asleep as usual, but she would have to be careful, as Clint was now suspicious. Stacey lay down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes. The moment she opened them, it was past midnight and she was still in her day clothes. She grabbed her copy of 'Chamber of Secrets' and headed for the living room. Finding the light off, which she thought was weird, Loki usually had the light on, it came on all of a sudden.

"Looking for something, Stace," she heard, as she saw Clint sitting in a chair. "So you wanna tell me what you and the lunatic are doing, sneaking around in the living room at night?"

"Well, nothing bad. We just read and talk," said Stacey.

"Really, and what do you guys talk about?"

"Nothing for you to know about; we're friends."

"Oh! You are? He doesn't have any friends. He's psychotic," said Clint.

"Well, I believe in him," said Stacey.

"You sound just like Thor. You both think he has a chance. Well, I think you are both wrong. Get your head out of the clouds! You're here to be Stark's intern, not Loki's girlfriend," said Clint.

"I can be friends with whomever I want. I'm 26!" said Stacey.

"I'm also only saying this for your safety. I've seen what Loki can do and regret that I helped him do it," said Clint.

"That was a month ago," said Stacey.

At that moment, Natasha came into the room, wearing a black nightgown. "What's going on down here?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, hey Nat; glad you're down here. You're gonna want to hear this. Seems Stacey here has been sneaking around down here at night and hanging out with Loki," Clint said.

Natasha turned to her. "Stacey, is this true?"

"Yes, it is. But, we stayed in the tower. It's not like we left," said Stacey.

"Alright, we can discuss this with the team in the morning. For now, let's go back to bed," Natasha said.

Stacey then turned and went back to her room. She didn't know what would happen. Loki was the best thing that ever happened to her and they might take him away. She couldn't let that happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Stacey and Loki were in the living room, while the Avengers talked on the balcony.

"So, what do we do about this?" asked Clint.

"Well, we can't forbid this – she's 26," said Natasha.

"You could fire her," said Clint.

"I can't. I need her," said Tony.

"May I say something?" said Steve.

"I had a feeling you would, Mr. Righteousness," said Tony.

"Well, um…they haven't actually left the tower," said Steve.

"I am starting to see an improvement in my sessions with Loki. She's making a difference," said Bruce.

"So, what you are saying is that this could be a good thing for Loki?" said Natasha.

"Yeah, I'm saying that," said Bruce.

"Okay, I think we should vote on this," said Tony. "All those who vote Stacey and Reindeer Games stay friends, raise your hand."

Tony, Bruce, and Natasha all raised their hands. But, Clint didn't and thunder suddenly cracked as Thor appeared next to them. "So, what have I missed?"

"Your brother and Stacey have been sneaking around, having late-night reading sessions and we were just voting if they should stay friends or not. All of us, except Barton, voted yes. What's your vote?" asked Tony.

"I vote yes as well," said Thor.

"So, I guess I'm alone here," said Clint.

"Looks that way, Barton," said Tony. "Well, let's go tell the two trouble makers the good news." They then walked inside.

"Okay, so we've come to a decision," said Natasha.

"Okay, so what have you decided?" asked Stacey.

"We've decided that you and Loki can keep being friends," said Natasha.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What made you guys change your mind?" Stacy asked. She and Loki both smiled.

"Well, Bruce told us Loki has been improving in his sessions, and also because you are keeping him occupied," said Steve.

"Great. Can we go now? I wanna get back to reading Harry Potter," said Loki.

"Alright, you can go do that now, but Stacy has some work to do now," said Tony.

"I'll see you later," Stacy said to Loki.

"Same to you," Loki replied as they went their separate ways for the day.

Loki began to feel something in his heart. Was this just friendship, or something more?


End file.
